Axew's One Piece Adventure
by Archmage88
Summary: Imagine you are just a peaceful Axew, living in your village, with friends and family and then one day, you are sucked out of your world, and into another. Well, that's what this particular Pokemon has to endure, and fight his way back to his village. But on the way, he'll meet the brave, strong and loyal Straw Hat Pirates, and Usopp, too!
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

It is one of the few peaceful days for the Straw Hat Pirates, having just departed from Lougetown, they are headed to the Grand Line. But, little do they suspect, their adventure will be changed greatly by the small, tusked, dragon hurtling down towards them from the sky.

Luffy stretches his head over to Nami. "How much longer? I wanna get to the Grand Line, already!" Nami swats him away.

"I already told you, we'll be there tomorrow. And complaining about it won't pass the time any faster. Just keep an eye out for ships."

"Fine." Luffy grumbles as he wanders over to sit on the ship's figurehead.

"And stop that whistling, Usopp! It's distracting!" Nami yells.

"Yeah, Usopp!" whinges Sanji as he kicks Usopp. "You're distracting Nami-swan!"

"Ow!" cries Usopp, clutching his head in pain. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Nami! I found a ship!" Luffy shouts.

"Huh?" Nami looks at Luffy oddly. "There aren't any ships!"

"Stop wasting Nami's time, idiot!" yells Sanji, raising his leg.

"No, look!" points Luffy. "There, in the sky. It's a spaceship!" His eyes are now stars.

The crew followed Luffy's finger up to the sky. Sure enough, a small object was plunging down from the heavens.

"That's not a spaceship." Nami sighs. "That's a meteor."

"What's that?" asks Luffy. "A meteor is a piece of space rock that gets pulled in by the Earth's gravity and falls down to the sea." answers Nami.

"Oh, a mystery rock." concludes Luffy, failing to understand.

"Dumbass." mutters Zolo, awoken by the commotion.

"That's what that whistling sound was." realises Usopp. "Hey, aren't you going to apologise, Sanji?"

"Nope" replies the cook. While Sanji, Zolo and Usopp are fighting and Nami is yelling at them all, Luffy is still fascinated by his newly named "mystery rock".

"Hey, Nami." "What now?!" the navigator groans angrily.

"The rock. It's getting pretty close, ain't it?" asks the captain.

The crew all look up. The rock is on a collision course with the ship and is getting alarmingly close.

Usopp screams. "We're all gonna die!" He runs below deck, still screaming.

Zolo and Sanji just stare at the meteor. Nami yells at Zolo and Sanji. "Can't you do anything?" she pleads. They shake their heads in horror. "Luffy, what about you?" she begs desperately.

Luffy stretches his arms back, preparing his attack. "I can try."

Usopp has gotten back up on deck. His knees are shaking and he's hiding a chair. "I'm n-n-not sc-scared. N-nope." he mutters to himself, pathetically.

"Wait a minute." exclaims Nami. "That's not a meteor!"

Usopp peeks his head out from under the chair. "Wh-what is it?" he musters, shakily.

"It's a lizard." yells Luffy, cheerily, with his arms at his side.

"What?!" screams the crew in unison, as the would-be lizard slams into the deck.

-end of chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Axew's POV

I open my eyes. I'm lying on a wooden deck, some kind of ship. I clamber to my two-toed feet. I feel a prod in my back, so I turn around, confused. Four humans are staring at me, curiously. A man in a straw hat, a man with a long nose, a blonde haired guy with a cigar and an orange-haired lady. Straw hat pokes me again. "Could you cook it, Sanji?" the man with the long nose asks the smoking man in a suit. The smoker, or Sanji, as Long Nose calls him, looks at me, puzzled. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. I'll try."

This "Sanji" reaches for out for me. "They're gonna eat me!" I think. "No chance!"

As Sanji bends down to pick me up, I scratch him across the face with sharp claws. "Yew-axew!"

The cook yelps in pain as I scuttle below deck.

General POV

As the creature escapes below deck, Usopp and Luffy burst out laughing. "You got beaten by that lizard, Sanji!" giggles Usopp. "He got you good, Sanji!" laughs Luffy in agreement.

Sanji turns around in rage, to see Zolo smirking at him. Sanji rushes downstairs.

Nami rolls her eyes and walks away to check her maps.

"Where is that stinking lizard?" mutters Sanji wiping blood from his face. "I'm gonna boil him up into a stew!"

As he stomps through the hallway, he hears a crash in the cannon room, so he slams the doors open.

Axew's POV

I'm not having a great day so far. First, I fell out of the sky. Second, I landed on some weird boat. Third, I have no idea how I got here. Yesterday, I was in the village, and now, I'm here. Wherever "here" is. Somehow I suspect I'm far from the village. And, some weird blonde guy with the cigarette wants to eat me.

As I run downstairs, I search for a room to hide in. All the doors are closed and I'm too small to reach the handles, but it won't exactly be the stealthiest idea to smash them open.

In my desperation, I spot one door that's slightly ajar. I wriggle through it and jump into one of the black metal cylinders, knocking a few tar covered orbs over on the way.

I curse silently. How much noise did I make? Suddenly, Sanji bursts in. "I know you're in here. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You surrender and we'll let you live." He's obviously lying. He wants to cut me up either way.

I say nothing. "Oh, well." he shrugs. "The hard way it is!" I don't think he'll lose any sleep over cooking me!

General POV

Sanji begins his search of the cannon room. First, he lifts the crate of cannon balls. "Nope, not here!" he says, taking sadistic pleasure in slowly hunting down Axew.

He peers down a cannon barrel. "Not here, either!" He tries another one. "Boo! Oh… nothing." he groans getting bored.

Axew POV

He's been searching for a while. Maybe he'll… Uh oh. I think he's about to check this one. I smell his cigarette smoke. I feel a tilt. Huh? Then a warm sensation growing closer and closer behind me. And a hissing. A Seviper? Oh no! He's going to fire the cannon with me in it!

General POV

After searching for thirty minutes, Sanji is getting tired. He leans against one of the cannons he hasn't searched. "I'll check this one in a minute." thinks Sanji.

The cannon tilts as Sanji rests his full weight against it. "Crap!" he cries out in surprise, jumping to his feet. Unfortunately, he knocks a few cannonballs onto his feet.

He yells out in pain and then covers his mouth. "What if Nami-swan hears my cowardly whining! I must catch this lizard for her sake!" he whispers to himself deliriously.

He gets up and leans over the cannon to inspect its contents. However, in doing so, he drops his cigarette. Searching for it on the floor, he realises it has dropped on the cannon and lit the fuse. "Crap!" he utters one last time before the cannon sends its passenger smashing up to the deck!

-end of chapter 2-

 **Someone told me that Zolo is actually called Zoro. This is in the anime only, in the manga he's called Zolo. Just thought I'd clear that up. Also, as my direct source material is the manga, I'll be skipping, or unaware of, all filler arcs and characters. The Sea Kings that appear in the Calm Belt are called Neptunians, but I thought I might as well add that in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

General POV

Luffy and Usopp are up on the deck, playing cards. Nami is guiding the ship while Zolo sleeps. Luffy puts his card down. "Sanji's been gone for a while now. Do you think that he got beat up by that lizard again?" Luffy asks. Usopp and Luffy both start laughing again. "Oh, that was priceless!" Usopp giggles. He puts down his card, winning the game. "I win, Luffy!"

Luffy gapes. "You're so good, Usopp! This is the 27th time you won today!" "Well, I'll have you know, I'm actually the world champion!" lies Usopp, modestly.

"Really?!" exclaims Luffy, impressed. "Nope, he's lying. He rigged all your games." answers the navigator, not even looking up from her maps.

"Oi, Nami!" cries Usopp. "You ruined the game!"

Before Luffy could respond to Usopp's treachery, a small lizard comes smashing through the deck.

Axew POV

This is the second time today I have been unwillingly shot through the air, onto the same ship's deck. This time, though, it was upwards.

I open my eyes, lying on the deck, for the second time today. Long nose is yelling at Sanji.

"Sanji, you can't shoot the cannon in the ship!" he screams, frustrated.

Sanji scratches the back of his head. "It was an accident, I already told you! Besides, what do we do with the lizard?"

I freeze. They aren't actually going to eat me, are they? I'm tired and sore, and I don't think I could escape again.

"Can't you just cut it up?" asks Long Nose, still angry, but slightly curious.

"I've never seen a creature like it before. Its scales are quite tough, and I don't even know if it's edible. Besides, it seems quite smart."

Straw hat wanders over. "Usopp, I can't believe you cheated."

Has this guy got a screw lose? A creature no one's ever seen before shoots onto your deck, twice in one day, and you're concerned about your friend cheating in a card game?

Long Nose "Usopp" and Sanji seem to share my bemusement. Before they can speak up, he notices me.

"Hey, what's that?" he asks, puzzled.

Wait, he just noticed me? I'm not sure whether to be insulted or something.

"It's the lizard that fell from the sky, earlier." They both explain in an exasperated tone.

Boy, having this guy on your ship, must really wear you out.

"Can I eat it?" he asks. He slumps in disappointment when Sanji tells him the bad news.

Usopp looks back at Sanji. "If we can't eat him what do we do with him?"

Before Sanji can speak, Straw Hat interrupts him. "I know!"

Genuinely intrigued, Sanji and Usopp let him speak. "What's your idea, Luffy?"

"Luffy" grins. "He can join our crew!"

Wait, what?

-end of chapter 3-

 **\- If anyone has any questions, problems, or curiosities, just ask me. I'll be happy to try and answer them! -**


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Axew's POV

Luffy grins back at me. Wait, hold everything a second. He wants me to join his crew?

Usopp and Sanji gape at him in disbelief. "You can't just invite everyone who you meet onto our crew!"

"I'm the captain!" Luffy reminds.

The leader of this group of misfits is the kid in the straw hat, Luffy? I feel kind of bad for them, even the chef.

"Ugh." groans the guy with the green hair. "I wasn't fast enough, you let him invite another one on, huh?"

"The hell do you mean, another one?" yells Sanji.

Geez, Sanji hates the guy with the green hair more than he hates me!

"I mean…" Luffy cuts Green Hair off. "Hey, Zolo, come meet our new crew member!"

Zolo wanders over and inspects me. I shiver. "He doesn't look too strong." he points out.

"He beat Sanji." answers Luffy. "That's not really an achievement." Zolo dismisses.

"He took me by surprise!" Sanji insists.

"You better be strong." Zolo warns me pointedly. "Our captain's an idiot who gets into lots of fights and drags us into most of them."

Yeah, I can get that. But do I want to join, though. I don't have anywhere else to go, and looking around me, I can't even see any islands. If I follow them until the next island and then… No, where would I go? I have no idea where my village is. I guess…

I slowly nod my head in agreement. I'll join their crew and hopefully, I'll find some clues to where my village is.

"Great!" exclaims Luffy. "We have a new crew member!" he yells out to the sky.

"What?!" yells the orange-haired girl, overhearing the yells of her captain.

I sit on the deck with my new crewmates standing around me.

"I'm Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, our crew!" Luffy grins.

"Zolo. A swordsman." Zolo states simply.

"I'm Nami, the navigator." sighs the orange-haired girl.

"I'm Usopp, the crew's sniper! I once lead an army of one thousand soldiers!" Usopp smiles. Yeah, I somehow doubt that.

"And I'm Sanji, the crew's chef. If you're hungry, come to me. I'll forgive you for earlier, but if you value your life, don't steal food." Sanji glares.

"What's your name?" Luffy asks. "You don't even know that?" the rest of the crew yell at him.

"Ax-ew!" I beam earnestly. "Axew, huh?" Luffy smiles back. "Nice to meet you!"

"There's a light!" Luffy points towards a small light on the horizon.

It's been a few hours since I joined the Straw Hats and already we're at the entrance of the Grand Line. It's pouring with rain, though.

"Yes Luffy, that's the lighthouse," explains Nami. "Now we can see it, it's only a matter of time until we get to the Grand Line."

Sanji pulls a barrel onto the deck. "Shall we?"

He slams his foot down on the barrel. "I'm going to find the All Blue."

Luffy places his foot down on the barrel, as well. "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

Zolo copies. "I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman!"

"I'm going to draw a map of the world!" exclaims Nami.

Shaking, Usopp joins in. "I'm going to become a brave warrior of the sea!"

They all stare at me expectantly. I tilt my head in confusion.

"What's your dream, Axew?" Luffy ponders.

Dream? Do I have a dream? I'd like to go home, but… How did I get here? Where is home, anyway? When I think back, I can remember everyone, Mom, Dad, Spikes and Golem.

Everything up until the day before I fell out the sky. Then, nothing.

Suddenly, I feel a flash of pain. I grip my head in agony.

"Yew-yew!"

I see the village in flames. Mom and Dad gone. Spikes and Golem gone. No one's there except me and…

Just as suddenly as it started, the vision ends.

"Axew!" Luffy shouts again. I shake my head, the pain is gone.

"What was that?" asks Nami, concerned.

I shake my head again.

"Just a headache." sighs Usopp, relieved.

But a dream, huh? I don't want to go home. Not yet, anyway. I need to know who destroyed my village. And…

"How weird, the storm's gone." Usopp points out, interrupting my thoughts. "Yeah, it's calm." agrees Sanji.

"Oh no!" cries Nami. "We're in the Calm Belt."

Calm Belt? Sounds nice! Nothing like the storm we were in before!

"You don't understand!" yells Nami.

I try to understand her explanation of how entry to the Grand Line works.

"That's all very well Nami, but if what you're saying is true, how do we get into the Grand Line via a mountain?" enquires Usopp.

"I'll explain later, but that's not our biggest concern at the moment." says Nami, gritting her teeth.

All of a sudden, there's a bump on the ship and then a feeling, like we were being pulled into the sky.

We all rush to the deck. Holy Arceus! There's a writhing nest of sea monsters about the size of islands.

"The Calm Belt is a nest of Sea Kings!" weeps Nami. Oh, so that's what she was trying to tell us!

Hang on, Seakings? They look nothing like…

Then, we're flipped into the air. There's a strange silence.

"Usopp fell off!" yells Luffy, stretching his rubber arm out to sea, reaching out for our long-nosed sniper, who is currently falling towards the gaping mouth of an incorrectly named "Seaking"!

-end of chapter 4-

 **\- I have a couple of things to say. First, thanks so much for the support so far. It's been great, guys. Second, as you may have noticed, the chapters will be getting bigger. Someone requested a size change, and I noticed how small they are! Sorry! Third, he will evolve at some point. It probably won't be until around the Enies Lobby arc, though. Fourth, if I get enough requests for a single Pokemon, I may include it in the story line! -**


End file.
